FAQ
da:OSSen:FAQ Häufig gestellte Fragen (FAQ) Wichtiger Hinweis: Einige Fragen und Antworten hier sind veraltet. Bitte zum Vergleich auch in die englische FAQ schauen. Wenn Du helfen möchtest, diese FAQ zu verbessern, schau bitte auf die Diskussionsseite! Gut, ich habe Freeciv installiert. Wie kann ich spielen? Freeciv ist ein Client-Server-System. Um ein Spiel zu beginnen, Computerspieler zu generieren usw. müssen Sie das Freeciv Server Programm starten. Um als menschlicher Spieler daran teilzunehmen, müssen Sie das Freeciv Client Programm starten und mit einem Server verbinden. So ist es: selbst wenn Sie ganz allein spielen wollen, müssen Sie zwei verschiedene Programme starten. Auf Unix-artigen Systemen besitzt der Superuser (root) spezielle Privilegien, zum Zweck der Systemadministration. Freeciv lässt sich nicht als root ausführen, aber in einigen Umgebungen (z.B. KDE) sehen Sie die Fehlermeldung vielleicht nicht, wenn Sie es dennoch versuchen. Achten Sie darauf, den Freeciv Client, den Freeciv Server, und Ihre Grafische Benutzeroberfläche, zum Beispiel KDE, als normaler Benutzer und nicht als root auszuführen. Einzelheiten finden Sie in diesem Fehlerbericht. Nachdem der Client gestartet ist, finden Sie in dessen Hilfe-Menü weitere Informationen. Um die Server-Befehle kennenzulernen, tippen Sie help in der Kommandozeile des Servers. Lesen Sie auch die README Datei von Freeciv und das Onlinehandbuch. Wenn Sie MS Windows benutzen, lesen Sie die Freeciv für MS Windows Seite. Beachten Sie, dass es zwei Windows Portierungen gibt; die eine benötigt Cygwin und einen X-Server, die andere ist nativ. Wenn Sie die Amiga-Version benutzen, lesen Sie die dort mitgelieferten Anweisungen. Nachdem das Spiel gestartet ist, finden Sie ausführliche Hilfe im Hilfe-Menü. Für die Server-Befehle müssen Sie auf die Kommandozeile zurückgreifen. Der /help-Befehl führt Sie zu den Einzelheiten. Es gibt einige grafische Frontends, um den Server zu steuern, aber keines davon wird bisher mit Freeciv verteilt. Das Verzeichnis der Freeciv gewidmeten Software enthält vielleicht etwas, was Ihnen gefällt. Ausführliche Erklärungen, wie Freeciv gespielt wird, finden sich in der README-Datei, die mit dem Quellcode verteilt wird, und im Onlinehandbuch, das Sie auch downloaden können. Wie kann ich das Ende eines Spiels beeinflussen? Ein normales Freeciv-Spiel endet im Jahr 2000, wenn kein Spieler es schafft, vorher ein Raumschiff zu Alpha Centauri zu senden. Wenn Sie ein längeres oder kürzeres Spiel wollen, können Sie das Endjahr frei zwischen 4000 v.Chr. und 5000 n.Chr. einstellen, durch die endyear Option im civserver, zum Beispiel /set endyear 3000 Sie können ein laufendes Spiel sofort beenden, wenn Sie endyear auf das laufende Jahr setzen. Einen Missbrauch dieser Möglichkeit können Sie verhindern, wenn Sie vor Spielbeginn /fix endyear eingeben. Dies ist seit Version 1.14.0 möglich. Wenn Sie verhindern wollen, dass das Spiel durch ein Weltraumrennen endet, können Sie /set spacerace 0 eingeben. Wie spiele ich gegen Computergegner? Starten Sie einen Server und verbinden Sie den Client mit dem Server, wie oben beschrieben. Dann erzeugen Sie auf der Befehlszeile des Servers die Computerspieler und starten das Spiel. Zum Beispiel: /set aifill 30 /start Weitere Einzelheiten stehen im README, das Freeciv beiliegt, und im Onlinehandbuch. Wie kann ich Abkommen mit Computergegnern schließen? Seit Version 2.0.0 können über die Diplomatie Befehle auch Abkommen mit KI Gegnern geschlossen werden. Vor Version 2.0.0: :Gar nicht - Diplomatie mit der KI ist im Spiel nicht enthalten! Die KI weiß ein paar Dinge über Diplomaten, aber Abkommen können nur zwischen menschlichen Spielern geschlossen werden. Ich habe einen Server gestartet, aber der Client kann ihn nicht finden. Standardmäßig ist Ihr eigener Server auf dem Rechner localhost, Port 5555 erreichbar; standardmäßig versucht der Client sich dort mit ihm zu verbinden. Dabei wird das "loopback interface" benutzt, eine Pseudo-Netzwerk Verbindung zu Ihrem eigenen Rechner, die sogar auf Einzelplatzrechnern funktioniert. Dies "loopback interface" ist normalerweise vorhanden, wird aber nicht immer von allen Linux-Distributionen installiert. localhost sollte der Name für die IP-Nummer 127.0.0.1 sein; auf Unix-Systemen ist dies in der Datei /etc/hosts festgelegt. Wenn dies in Ordnung ist, prüfen Sie, ob 127.0.0.1 funktioniert: Wenn Sie eine Unix-Variante benutzen, versuchen Sie die Befehle: ifconfig -a ping 127.0.0.1 Der erste Befehl muß ein Netzwerk-Interface mit der IP 127.0.0.1 anzeigen, der zweite Befehl darf keinen Fehler ergeben. Wenn das loopback interface fehlt, installieren Sie es; benutzen Sie dafür die Konfigurationswerkzeuge Ihres Systems. (Dies ist von System zu System sehr unterschiedlich.) Falls Sie sich nicht mit einem der anderen aufgeführten Spielen verbinden können, zum Beispiel mit denen auf dem öffentlichen Spielserver, dann blockiert vermutlich eine Firewall in Ihrem Netzwerk oder bei Ihrem ISP die Verbindung. Hilfe! Etwas spricht zu mir und ich weiß nicht was es ist! Installieren Sie die neueste Version! Vor Version 1.8.0 versuchte sich der Freeciv Server automatisch mit dem Metaserver] zu verbinden. Die Folge davon war, das die Mehrheit der angekündigten Spiele von Neulingen gestartet wurden, die nicht einmal das README gelesen hatten; sie wurden von "Geistern" besucht, die eine Unterhaltung begannen und Fragen stellten. Meist wurden die Besucher nicht einmal bemerkt. Aus diesem Grunde verbinden sich die Versionen ab 1.8.0 nur dann mit dem Metaserver, wenn die Option -m angegeben wurde. Wenn Sie sich heute mit einem Spiel auf dem Metaserver verbinden, können Sie damit rechnen, auch eingeladen zu sein. Ich kann auf meinem eigenen Server spielen, aber der Metaserver scheint nicht zu funktionieren. Wir verfügen über eigene Spielserver (pubserver.freeciv.org und civ.alkar.net, wenn also der Metaserver-Knopf nur eine leere Liste liefert, dann ist wahrscheinlich etwas mit Ihrem Setup nicht in Ordnung. Überprüfen Sie zunächst Ihre Freeciv-Version. Für Freeciv 1.8.1 und früher gibt es keinen Metaserver mehr; 1.9.0 und neuer benutzen den neuen Metaserver; wenn Sie die Versionen mischen, erhalten Sie die falsche Liste. Wenn Sie die Metaserver-Seite in Ihrem Browser sehen können, und Server angezeigt werden, der Metaserver-Knopf aber immer noch nichts anzeigt, sitzen Sie vielleicht hinter einem nicht-transparenten WWW-Proxy.. Hier finden Sie eine detaillierte Erklärung. Wie ändere ich den Hinweistext im Metaserver? Benutzen Sie den metainfo Befehl. Seit Version 1.11.5 kann es mit m abgekürzt werden. Habe ich die neueste Version? Soll ich zu einer neueren Version wechseln? Die aktuelle stabile Version von Freeciv ist Version . Einen Überblick über die Änderungen finden Sie in der NEWS Datei. Eine Liste aller Änderungen finden Sie im ChangeLog (umfangreich!). Die NEWS-#.#.# Datei wird nur bei neuen Versionen erneuert; Neuerungen in der CVS-Version finden Sie in den Freeciv-CVS-Archiven und aktuelle Änderungen des Quellcodes können Sie mit unserem Quellcode Browser online ansehen. Wenn Sie zu einer neueren Version wechseln wollen, erhalten Sie den Quellcode, Binaries und weitere Programme auf der Downloadseite. Nicht alle vorkompilierten Binaries und Ports sind auf dem Stand von Version . Wenn Sie dazu beitragen können, zögern Sie nicht! Erstellen Sie ein Paket und informieren Sie mailto:freeciv@freeciv.org. Clients und Server aus verschiedenen Versionen sind oftmals inkompatibel aufgrund von Änderungen im Client/Server Protokoll. Sie erhalten dann einen Fehler über "mismatching capabilities". Version 1.8.0 und 1.8.1 zum Beispiel sind kompatibel, 1.10.0 und 1.11.0 sind es nicht. Wie benutze ich Freeciv unter MS Windows 95/98/NT ? Lesen Sie die Freeciv für Windows Seite. Die Unterstützung von MS Windows ist relativ neu, und noch experimentell; Freeciv wurde ursprünglich für Unix und das X Window System geschrieben, und ist auf fast alle Unixen lauffähig. Eine Möglichkeit ist also, eine Unix Variante (wie Linux) auf ihrem PC zu installieren und dafür zu benutzen. Eine Liste aller unterstützten Freeciv Plattformen finden Sie unter Installation und auf der Download-Seite. "cannot open display :0" Der Freeciv Client kann auf Ihrem lokalen X Display kein Fenster öffnen. Läuft der X-Server überhaupt? Vielleicht müssen Sie einen installieren und starten, oder ein Freeciv benutzen, das kein X benötigt, siehe vorherige Frage. HOME Verzeichnis nicht gesetzt? Der Freeciv Client möchte eine Konfigurationsdatei namens .civclientrc in Ihrem $HOME Verzeichnis anlegen. Unter MS Windows ist diese Umgebungsvariable nicht immer gesetzt. Dies kann vom DOS Prompt oder aus einer .bat Datei heraus geschehen, zum Beispiel: set home=C:\freeciv Sie können auch spielen, wenn diese Meldung erscheint, aber die Client-Optionen werden dann nicht gesichert. Wie kann ich ein neues Spiel starten? Der civserver kann nur jeweils ein Spiel laufen lassen. Sobald das Spiel mit dem /start-Befehl gestartet wurde, kann das Spiel nicht erneut gestartet werden, ohne das alte zu beenden. Um ein neues Spiel zu starten, beenden Sie den Server mit /quit und starten Sie ihn neu. Verbinden Sie sich dann erneut mit Ihrem Client. Auf pubserver.freeciv.org wird der Server automatisch neu gestartet, sobald niemand mehr mit ihm verbunden ist. Wie kann ich ein gespeichertes Spiel fortsetzen? Es ist noch nicht möglich, ein gespeichertes Spiel in einen laufenden Civserver zu laden. Stattdessen müssen Sie den Civserver mit der -f Option starten, zum Beispiel: civserver -f civgame1150.sav Der Server kann keine Spielstände speichern! Wenn die Servervariable saveturns gesetzt ist, versucht der Server die Spielstände in dem Verzeichnis zu speichern, von dem aus Sie ihn gestartet haben. Überprüfen Sie die Verzeichnisrechte und den Plattenplatz der Partition. Warum sind einige der Menüs im Freeciv Client deaktiviert? Freeciv zu spielen, müssen Sie den Freeciv Client starten und mit einem Server verbinden. Wenn Sie alleine spielen, starten Sie zuerst den Freeciv Server, dann verbinden Sie den Client mit dem Rechner localhost. Dann geben Sie im Server das s Kommando ein, um das Spiel zu starten. Der Server lädt nun einige Konfigurationsdateien, auf denen die Menüs basieren. Wie erfahre ich etwas über die verfügbaren Einheiten, Stadtverbesserungen, Geländearten, und Fortschritte? Dafür gibt eine sehr ausführliche Hilfe im Hilfe-Menü, aber erst, nachdem das Spiel gestartet wurde - das liegt daran, dass diese Dinge bis zum Spielstart konfigurierbar sind; siehe auch Warum sind einige der Menüs deaktiviert? (Dies sollte etwas offensichtlicher sein). Abgesehen vom Freeciv Client, gibt es einige Anleitungen auf www.freeciv.org/de/, aber sie sind nicht alle auf dem neuesten Stand. Eine grafische Darstellung des Technologiebaumes für die Standardversion ist von David Pfitzner erhältlich: siehe Download. Manchmal lassen sich die Einheiten nicht bewegen; die Karte erhält nicht den Eingabefokus. Dies war ein bekannter Fehler im 1.10.0 GTK+ Client; er ist in 1.11.0 behoben. Achten Sie darauf, das die Hauptkarte den Eingabefokus hat! Meine Diagonalcursortasten funktionieren nicht unter Solaris. Leider ist nicht genau bekannt warum, aber Sie müssen einige Tasten mit xmodmap ändern. Ändern Sie die folgenden Zeilen in der .xinitrc: xmodmap -e 'keycode 27 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 31 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 34 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 35 = Right' \ -e 'keycode 76 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 98 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 120 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 100 = Right' Sie auch die Diskussion zum Thema im April 2000. Unter KDE funktionieren die Menüs nicht. Deaktivieren Sie die NumLock Taste im Ziffernblock. Popup Fenster werden bei KDE unter dem Hauptfenster geöffnet und stapeln sich dort. Wenn im Xaw Client von einem Popup-Fenster aus ein anderes Popup-Fenster geöffnet wird, z.B. der Ändern-Dialog im Stadtfenster, verschwindet das erste im Hintergrund (hinter dem Hauptfenster). Nach einer Weile wird der Client wegen der vielen geöffneten Fenster langsamer, und sie müssen eines nach dem anderen geschlossen werden. Dasselbe kann beim Report-Fenster passieren. Dieses Problem (PR#866; siehe auch den Entwicklerkommentar) tritt nur beim KDE Windowmanager auf. Wenn Sie einen Weg wissen, um dies zu umgehen, sagen Sie es uns. Der Client beschwert sich, das er die .civclientrc Datei nicht lesen kann. Das ist harmlos: Die Datei wird erzeugt, um Ihre Client Optionen zu speichern, sobald Sie den entsprechenden Menüpunkt auswählen; sie ist aber nicht von Anfang an vorhanden. Mein Freeciv Client erzeugt ein Corefile, wenn ich ihn starte! Sagen Sie es nicht: Sie benutzen den Xaw Client mit bestimmten Linuxdistributionen oder IRIX. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ist das Problem eine erweiterte Version der Xaw Bibliothek (Xaw3d, Xaw95 oder neXtaw). Ein Freeciv Binary, das gegen die einfache Xaw Bibliothek übersetzt worden ist, stürzt mit den erweiterten Bibliotheken ab. Abhilfe: * Sie können Freeciv mit Xaw3d neu übersetzen, wenn Sie den Quellcode haben: configure --with-xaw3d. * sorgen Sie dafür, das Freeciv die einfache Version von libXaw.so sieht (indem Sie das entsprechende Paket installieren, eine Umgebungsvariable anlegen, oder wie auch immer; die Einzelheiten sind plattformabhängig) * wenn das nicht möglich ist, aber eine einfache libXaw.a verfügbar ist: gehen Sie durch die Makefiles und ändern Sie Zeilen mit "-lXaw" in "/usr/X11/lib/libXaw.a", beziehungsweise den Ort von libXaw.a, dann übersetzen Sie neu (Vorschlag von mailto:dva@uu.gatech.edu) * Installieren Sie GTK+ (falls nicht schon vorhanden), übersetzen und benutzen Sie den GTK+ Client statt des Xaw Client. Falls bei Ihnen ein Speicherzugriffsfehler aus einem anderen Grund auftritt, schreiben Sie bitte an das Fehlerberichtssystem der Entwickler unter mailto:bugs@freeciv.org. Freeciv lässt sich nicht mit der Xaw Bibliothek übersetzen. Zum Beispiel bei Debian 2.1: > make2: Entering directory /usr/src/freeciv/client' > Making all in gui-xaw > make3: Entering directory /usr/src/freeciv/client/gui-xaw' > gcc -DHAVE_CONFIG_H -I. -I. -I../.. -I. -I./.. -I./../include > -I../../common -I../../intl -I/usr/X11R6/include -g -O2 -Wall -c > pixcomm.c > In file included from pixcomm.c:54: > pixcommp.h:54: X11/Xaw3d/CommandP.h: No such file or directory > make3: *** pixcomm.o Error 1 ... Dies ist wieder ein Problem mit der Verwechslung von Xaw/Xaw3d. In diesem Fall ist das Debian-Paket xaw3dg nicht auf dem System installiert. Um Xaw oder Xaw3d gezielt auszuwählen, benutzen Sie: ./configure --with-xaw ... ./configure --with-xaw3d ... Beim Übersetzen von Freeciv kann das Kommando no nicht gefunden werden. Diese dumme Fehlermeldung, und möglicherweise andere, können auftauchen, wenn Sie den Befehl ./configure --with-included-gettext geben, um die Bibliothek für die Mehrsprachigkeit von Freeciv zu benutzen (GNU gettext), die im Quellcode enthalten ist - aber später Ihre Meinung ändern. Das Problem ist die Erzeugung des Links libintl.h -> intl/libgettext.h, der bei der Rekonfiguration entfernt werden sollte, aber nicht wird. Siehe diese Frage auf freeciv-dev und die Anwort dazu. Die gleiche Fehlermeldung kann auftauchen, wenn Sie kein gettext auf Ihrem System haben, und vergessen, die Option --with-included-gettext zu benutzen. Wie übersetze ich Freeciv unter Solaris? Solaris (ab 2.5) hat seine eigene X-Version in /usr/openwin, seine eigene make-Version in /usr/ccs/bin/make, und seinen eigenen Compiler (der extra gekauft werden muß), der, wenn Sie ihn haben, sich im Verzeichnis /opt/SUNWspro/bin befindet. Solaris hat keine XPM Bibliothek, die für den Xaw Client notwendig ist; im fehlen außerdem Dinge für imlib, gdk und gtk, die für den GTK+ Client erforderlich sind. (Diese Dinge können jedoch kompiliert werden und sind inzwischen fertig installierbar mit der Ximian GNOME Distribution.) Um es noch komplizierter zu machen, haben viele lokale Systemadministratoren MIT X (meist in /usr/X11), GNU make und den gcc Compiler installiert. Wenn Sie Pech haben, wird die ./configure && make Prozedur durch diese verschiedenen Versionen der Tools durcheinander geraten. Dennoch kann mit einiger Geduld alles ohne Probleme übersetzt werden. Einzelheiten finden sich im Freeciv INSTALL Dokument. Wie übersetze ich Freeciv unter Solaris oder FreeBSD? Unter Solaris, FreeBSD, und einigen anderen Systemen, ist das Standard make nicht das GNU make. Zum übersetzten müssen Sie daher entweder * ./configure --disable-cvs-deps --disable-nls, um den GNU-spezifischen Teil des Makefile auszuschalten, oder * das GNU make benutzen. Solaris 10 i386: export PATH=/usr/sfw/bin:$PATH ./configure --prefix=/usr/games gmake gmake install Wenn alles übersetzt ist finden sich civserver und civclient unter /usr/games/bin wieder. Ich hasse die isometrische Ansicht! Wie kann ich mit Civ-I-artiger Grafik spielen? Starten Sie den Client mit "civclient --tiles trident". Inzwischen gibt es dafür auch eine Einstellung im Client unter Lokale Optionen. Welche grafischen Möglichkeiten habe ich noch für den Freeciv Client? Siehe auch, wie die Fonts geändert werden können. Der 'look and feel' der Grafischen Benutzeroberfläche (GUI) hängt hauptsächlich davon ab, welchen Freeciv Client Sie benutzen. Zwei verschiedene Clients werden für Unix/X11 aktiv entwickelt. Der Standard-Client benutzt das GTK+ windowing toolkit. Der ursprüngliche Client basiert auf dem Athena widget set ('Xaw'), das schnell und sehr breit verfügbar ist, aber etwas angestaubt wirkt. Der Client kann auch mit Xaw3d übersetzt werden. Neue Features sind manchmal nur in der GTK+ Version vorhanden, aber die Xaw Version hat immer noch einige Vorteile. Beide Clients lassen sich auf allen uns bekannten Unix Varianten übersetzen, nicht nur auf denen, für die unsere Download-Seite fertige Pakete bereitstellt. Dies schließt MacOS X, sowie MS Windows mit Cygwin und einem passenden X11 Server wie Exceed, XWinPro, XFree86 oder X.Org ein; Einzelheiten finden Sie auf der Freeciv für Windows Seite. Für Amiga und MS Windows gibt es Clients, die das systemeigene Windowssystem benutzen anstelle von X11. Sie werden beide aktiv entwickelt und sind im CVS Quellcode enthalten. Für das klassische MacOS, BeOS, Java, und möglicherweise andere Platformen, werden Clienten entwickelt - Details finden Sie auf der Projektseite. Auch ein KDE/Qt Client wurde begonnen, wird aber nicht weiterentwickelt, soweit wir wissen - siehe diese Diskussion auf Freeciv-dev. Einige Einzelheiten der Oberfläche können im laufenden Clienten konfiguriert werden. Einen größeren Einfluss hat die Feldergrafik, die für die Anzeige von Gelände, Städten, Einheiten usw. verwendet wird. Eine Feldergrafik kann beim Start des Client als Kommandozeilenoption angegeben werden. 1.11.4 und frühere Versionen verwenden als Standard die Trident Feldergrafik, die eine flache, Civ-I-ähnliche 2D-Ansicht liefert. Ab 1.11.6 wird eine isometrische (quasi-3D) Feldergrafik unterstützt. Siehe auch die vorherige Frage. Andere Feldergrafiken (Tilesets) für beide Darstellungsarten sind separat verfügbar: Einen Überblick erhalten Sie mit unseren Bildschirmfotos. Mit dem civ2gfx Tileset Generator können Sie die Grafiken Ihres Civ II Spieles so umwandeln, daß sie mit Freeciv verwendet werden können. Wir verteilen aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen weder Civ I noch Civ II Tiles oder Grafiken. Die Download-Seite hat eine Abteilung mit Tilesets. Wenn Sie denken, dass das nicht gut genug ist: auf der Entwicklerliste hat es zahlreiche Diskussionen über umgeschlagene Kanten, sechseckige Tiles, und Kugelwelten gegeben. Ein Java Client und ein OpenGL Client wurden begonnen, sind aber unvollständig. Die meisten dieser Lösungen wären nicht portabel genug. Lesen Sie dazu auch die Grafik-Seite. Wie kann ich den Sound aktivieren? 1.13.0 ist die erste Freeciv-Version mit Soundunterstützung; es benötigt dazu SDL. Siehe auch die Klänge-Seite. Kann ich den Palast oder den Thronsaal aufbauen, wie in den kommerziellen Civ Spielen? Nein. Einen Thronsaal oder Palast gibt es in Freeciv nicht. Es sei denn, jemand malt die Grafiken dafür. Kann ich Einstellungen oder Regeln ändern, um das Spiel abzuwandeln? Vor dem Start des Spiels können Sie im Server verschiedene Spieleinstellungen ändern: zum Beispiel die Methode, nach der die Weltkarte erzeugt wird, die Anzahl und die Stärke der Computerspieler, und die Kosten für den Diebstahl oder Austausch von Technologien. Wenn Sie an einem fremden Spiel teilnehmen, vergessen Sie nicht, die Einstellungen zu kontrollieren. Weltkarten können mit dem CivWorld Karteneditor erzeugt werden (separat verfügbar). Es ist jetzt ebenfalls möglich, gespeicherte Spiele damit zu verändern; der Editor verwandelt sie nicht länger in leere Karten. Sie können "Modpacks" erstellen: alternative Zusammenstellungen von Einheiten, Stadtverbesserungen und Technologien. Diese sind in den data/*/*.ruleset Dateien festgelegt. Der Standard ist sehr ähnlich zu Civ II; das 'civ2' Modpack fügt weitere Civ II Eigenschaften hinzu, die im allgemeinen als störend angesehen werden. Das 'Civ1' Modpack macht das Spiel sehr ähnlich zu Civ I. Der Modpack Mechanismus wird von Version zu Version erweitert. Und schließlich: sollten Sie upgraden! Freeciv verbessert sich von Version zu Version: eine Regel kann sich ändern, wenn die Mailingliste darin übereinstimmt, das sie "falsch" ist. Schauen sie mal in die NEWS- Datei. Wie kompatibel ist Freeciv mit Civ I, Civ II und Civ 3? Volle Kompatibilität zu Civ II ist ein erklärtes Ziel; das bedeutet, dass das 'civ2' Modpack die exakten Civ II Regeln und Features hat, während das 'default' Modpack die beliebteste Regelauswahl für Freeciv wiedergibt. Dies schließt jedoch keine Dinge "fürs Auge" mit ein, wie den Thronsaal oder den Beraterstab. Folgende Aufstellungen sind auf freeciv-dev erschienen (sie enthalten teilweise Unterschiede, die bereits beseitigt wurden): * im Januar 1999, * im Juni 1999, * im April 2000. Unabhängig von den Spielregeln, kann das Spiel so wie Civ I oder wie Civ II aussehen, wie im Abschnitt über die Feldergrafik erläutert. Wenige Civ 3 Features sind implementiert, und niemand strebt ernsthaft nach Kompatibilität. Siehe Mike Jing's Liste der Unterschiede und zwei Diskussionen im Juli 2002. Wie kann ich einen anderen Spieler angreifen? Seit Version 1.11.4 befinden Sie sich zu Beginn im Frieden mit jedermann - ausgenommen den Computerspielern (KI), die nichts von Diplomatie verstehen. Daher können Sie keine feindliche Einheit angreifen, wenn Sie nicht ausdrücklich den Friedensvertrag mit diesem Feind aufkündigen: drücken Sie F3, wählen Sie den Spieler aus, und kündigen Sie das Abkommen. Meine Gegner scheinen zwei Züge auf einmal zu machen! Die Mehrspielerfähigkeit von Freeciv funktioniert asynchron: während einer Runde werden die Züge der Clients in der Reihenfolge ausgeführt, in der sie empfangen werden. Die vom Server gehandhabten Züge werden zwischen den Runden ausgeführt. Computerspieler haben die Gelegenheit, am Ende der Runde ihre Züge zu machen; automatische Züge, wie die Ausführung von "Gehe nach" werden zu Beginn der Runde ausgeführt. Dies erlaubt es Computerspielern, eine Einheit zweimal zu ziehen, ohne von Clients unterbrochen zu werden (siehe die Fehlerberichte 286 und 371). Auch menschliche Spieler können ihre Gegner durch den geschickten Gebrauch des "Gehe nach" Kommandos überraschen. Warum sind die Computerspieler so verdammt gut in der "easy" Einstellung? Sie expandieren nicht schnell genug! Lesen Sie eine Diskussion auf Freeciv-dev. Was unterscheidet Computerspieler von menschlichen? Was bedeuten die KI-Level? KI-Spieler arbeiten innerhalb des Servers und machen ihre Züge zum Teil vor, und zum Teil nach den Clients. Anders als die Clients, können sie stets das ganze Spiel überblicken, und wissen alles über die anderen Spieler. In der hard-Einstellung können sie ihre Forschung, Steuern, oder Luxus in jeder Regierungsform auf 100% einstellen. Von diesen Ausnahmen abgesehen, mogeln KI-Spieler nicht. Weiterhin sind die KI-Spieler in der easy-Einstellung weniger darum bemüht, Städte zu bauen, und sowohl in der easy- als auch der normal-Einstellung vergessen KI-Spieler, wo sich Hütten befinden, und welche unbekannten Technologien es gibt. Ich will mehr Action. In Freeciv ist Expansion alles, noch mehr als in Civ I oder II. Einige Spieler finden es sehr langweilig, stundenlang ein Reich zu errichten, ohne auf einen Gegner zu treffen. Lesen Sie einige Techniken, um das Spiel zu beschleunigen. Die Grundidee ist, die Zeit und den Raum für Expansion so weit wie möglich einzuschränken. Eine Idee für Mehrspielerspiele ist, Computerspieler hinzuzufügen: Sie schränken den Platz pro Spieler weiter ein, und Sie können mit ihnen herumspielen, ohne dass die anderen Spieler das mitbekommen. Der funktioniert natürlich erst, wenn Sie in der Lage sind, die KI zu schlagen. Eine andere Idee ist es, Startszenarien zu erzeugen, in denen die Spieler bereits voll entwickelt sind. Es gibt bisher keine automatische Unterstützung hierfür, aber Sie können bevölkerte Karten mit Civworld erzeugen. Wie kann ich die Schriftart ändern? Für den GTK+ 1.2 Client können Sie die Fonts in der Datei $HOME/freeciv.rc festlegen. Sie können die Datei freeciv.rc, die mit Freeciv kommt, kopieren, und mit einem Editor anpassen. Verwenden Sie reguläre X Fontnamen, wie sie mit einem Tool wie xfontsel angezeigt werden. Zum Beispiel, style "help_text" { font = "-*-courier-medium-r-*-*-14-*-*-*-*-*-iso8859-*" } Für den GTK+ 2.0 Clent können Sie Schriftarten in $HOME/.freeciv.rc-2.0 angeben; eine Vorlage mit dem Namen freeciv.rc-2.0 ist bei Freeciv dabei. Verwenden Sie Pango Namen, wie sie von Tools wie den Gnome Font Preferences angezeigt werden. Zum Beispiel, style "help_text" { font_name = "Monospace 9" } Für den Xaw Clienten können die Schriftart mit den X Ressourcen ändern. Sie können Sie auf der Kommandozeile mit der -xrm Kommandozeilenoption ändern, oder sie in Ihre .Xdefaults Datei oder die Freeciv app-defaults Datei schreiben. Um die Hauptschriftart zu ändern, versuchen Sie etwa: civclient -xrm "Freeciv*font: 8x16" Wenn die Schriftart keine feste Breite hat, sehen einige Dialoge nicht mehr richtig aus, werden aber funktionieren. Ich habe Probleme mit Akzenten. Warum? Kurze Antwort Das Problem ist, das civserver und civclient verschiedene Sprachen sprechen. Du musst erreichen, dass sie dieselbe Sprache sprechen. Lange Antwort Siehe die englische Antwort. Lösung Um kaputte Versionen von civserver und civclient, also Versionen vor 1.14.1, erfolgreich zu verwenden, musst Du diesen Befehl export LANG=en_DE.ISO-8859-1 vorweg geben. Passe den Teil vor dem '.' auf Deine Sprache an. Freeciv 1.14.1 enthält einen civserver, der mit UTF-8 korrekt arbeitet. Zeichen werden in UTF-8 gespeichert und übertragen. Der GTK+ 2.0 civclient arbeitet mit dem unter UTF-8 laufenden civserver zusammen. Die anderen Clients unterstützen noch keine UTF-8 civserver. Um einen GTK+ 2.0 civclient mit einem civserver zu verbinden, der einen anderen Zeichensatz verwendet als Du, gib den Befehl export FREECIV_NETWORK_ENCODING=ISO-8859-1 vor dem Start. Ersetze ISO-8859-1 mit dem Zeichensatz des civserver. Den lokal verwendeten Zeichensatz erfährst Du mit locale charmap Wie kann ich zusätzliche Zivilisationen zum /nation Verzeichnis hinzufügen? Wenn du eine vorgefertigte Nation von der Freeciv-Webseite heruntergeladen hast, musst du: * das „ruleset“ in nation kopieren * es zu default/nation.ruleset hinzufügen * eine Fahne in flags ablegen, gegebenenfalls vorher aus der mitgelieferten flags.png mit einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm herauskopieren * diese zu misc/flags.spec hinzufügen Nationen für ältere Freeciv-Versionen müssen noch ein bisschen bearbeitet werden, der Server gibt beim starten genau an was fehlt. Wie kann ich Freeciv unter Windows auf deutsch spielen? Freeciv erscheint in der Sprache, mit der Windows selbst installiert ist. Falls Sie unter Windows XP in Englisch arbeiten, können Sie in der Systemsteuerung die Regional Options auf Deutsch umschalten. Wie kann ich den neuesten Entwicklercode erhalten? Jeden Tag wird ein Abzug des Entwicklercodes gemacht; holen Sie sich einfach die mit Ihrem Browser. Es handelt sich um Entwicklercode; er kann neue Features enthalten, neue Fehler, und Inkompatibilitäten mit älteren Versionen. Oder benutzen Sie CVS direkt: * Besorgen Sie sich CVS und installieren es auf Ihrem Unix-Rechner. Bei modernen Distributionen ist es bereits da; suchen Sie nach dem Kommando cvs. Sie können CVS bei Cyclic Software erhalten. * Setzen Sie die Umgebungsvariable CVSROOT: ** mit /bin/sh: CVSROOT=:pserver:freecvs@www.freeciv.org:/home/freeciv/CVS; export CVSROOT ** mit ksh oder bash: export CVSROOT=:pserver:freecvs@www.freeciv.org:/home/freeciv/CVS ** mit csh oder tcsh: setenv CVSROOT :pserver:freecvs@www.freeciv.org:/home/freeciv/CVS * Sagen Sie dem CVS-Server, wer Sie sind: cvs login (Passwort: freecvs) * Holen Sie den Quellcode: cvs co freeciv * Nachdem Sie einmal den Quellcode geholt haben, und ihn updaten wollen, wechseln Sie mit cd in das freeciv Verzeichnis und geben Sie das Kommando cvs update Ein anderes nützliches cvs Kommando ist: cvs diff -u Dies zeigt die Unterschiede zwischen der Version auf Ihrer Festplatte und dem aktuellen Entwicklercode. Lesen Sie auch, wie Sie zur Freeciv-Entwicklung beitragen können. Verletzt Freeciv irgendwelche Rechte der Macher von Civilization I oder II? Es hat dazu Diskussionen gegeben, und die ehrliche Antwort ist: wir wissen es nicht. Freeciv enthält keinerlei Material von Civ I oder II, daher bricht es nicht das Urheberrecht. Der Name ist wahrscheinlich keine Verletzung einer Handelsmarke. Die Benutzerschnittstelle ist ähnlich, aber mit vielen (gewollten) Unterschieden. Das Spiel kann so konfiguriert werden, dass es praktisch zu Civ I oder Civ II identisch ist. Wenn die Regeln eines Spieles patentierbar sind, und die Regeln von Civ I oder Civ II patentiert sind, dann könnte Freeciv ein solches Patent verletzen. Außerdem gibt es gute Gründe, anzunehmen, das Freeciv nicht den Verkauf irgendeines kommerziellen Civilization-Spieles beeinträchtigt. Wie wache ich am Morgen auf? Wir sind offen für Vorschläge hierzu. Wo kann ich Fragen stellen oder Verbesserungen hinschicken? Bitte senden Sie Fragen über das Spiel, seine Installation, diese FAQ, oder den Rest der Site an mailto:freeciv@freeciv.org. Zur Diskussion von Modpacks, Rulesets, Tilesets und Nationen benutzen Sie bitte mailto:freeciv-data@freeciv.org; zur Diskussion über den Freeciv Code benutzen Sie mailto:freeciv-dev@freeciv.org, oder, falls es die KI betrifft, mailto:freeciv-ai@freeciv.org. Die Mailinglisten sind unter http://arch.freeciv.org/ archiviert. Siehe auch die Community-Seite Patches und Fehlerberichte sollten in unserem Fehlerberichtssystem eingegeben werden. Die Beiträge werden automatisch an mailto:freeciv-dev@freeciv.org weitergeleitet, mit einer ID-Nummer im Betreff; Antworten sollten im Fehlerberichtssystem verfasst werden. Es gibt eine Freeciv Newsgruppe: alt.games.freeciv. Sie entstand 1999. Sie ist nur auf wenigen Usenet Servern erhältlich. Wenn Sie eine Frage zu Freeciv haben, die nicht auf dieser Site beantwortet wird, eine bessere Antwort auf eine hier vorhandene Frage haben, oder einen anderen Vorschlag, um diese FAQ zu verbessern, schreiben Sie an mailto:freeciv@freeciv.org oder editieren Sie diese Seite.